Stitches and Snitches
by Opposite-of-Khione
Summary: When Piper and Annabeth find out about Rachel's new love interest, how far will they go to ensure Apollo doesn't find out? Piper reveals her true Aphrodite and Annabeth hatches a plan her mother would be proud of. Also the return of a dearly missed character, and what will they bring to the table?
1. Chapter 1

**STITCHES AND SNITCHES**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Sup people and randoms from the internet! I am Opposite-of-Khione and I mean it! I love the sun and I want to live in LA when I move out, but that's not gonna happen for many years to come. I live in Brisbane, Australia, and am in Middle school. I can't tell you guys specific information, as that is an invasion of privacy.**

 **Also, just a disclaimer that I DO NOT own PJO, HOO or any other titles by Rick Riordan, just the made-up characters of my stories, such as 'Jordan Forge", who you will find out about soon enough.**

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth has been wondering if Percy had talked to Piper about the bonfire the next night. It had been planned weeks ago, in celebration of the reconstruction of Olympus. It had taken years, but after hours of meeting with officials and other (dramatic) contractors, she had finally stepped back to admire her work. Percy was the first one to see the blueprints, commenting that there should be a laps pool, just because. He was in charge of installing the other water features as well, mainly because Annabeth loved seeing his muscles ripple under his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

They had married 2 months ago and were already wanting to take the next step, playing and training with the newest campers, preparing all they could for parenthood.

Jason and Piper had just arrived after spending a long holiday at Camp Jupiter, catching up with Frank, Hazel and Reyna. They had just gotten engaged and were slipping the bonfire in as their announcement party. The boys hollered when they saw each other and started doing this crazy handshake, including pushups, a James Bond roll, and Jason flapping his arms like a deranged chicken. Piper and Annabeth exchanged quick hellos and a light peck on the cheek, and childishly skipped towards Rachel's cave.

"I can't believe you and Jason are engaged now... time flies by, doesn't it?" Annabeth disclaimed in disbelief.

"I know, but that's life for ya!" Piper giggled and entered the cave after Annabeth.

Surprisingly, Rachel Elizabeth Dare was missing from her cave, which immediately made Annabeth think about that new guy, Jordan Forge, the ravishingly hot son of Hephaestus- no pun intended. RED had been spending a lot of time with him lately, her face turning as crimson as her hair whenever he made an excuse to hang out at her cave. Unfortunately, the Oracle of Delphi was forbidden to date, unless said otherwise by Apollo, though Annabeth knew that he would be tearing his hair out right now.

If only he could see how happy Rachel was... maybe he would change his mind. Annabeth made a mental note to bring the topic up when she saw the God for designing his bedroom plans. She grabbed Piper and dragged her towards the Long Island Sound, where they finally found RED locking lips with Jordan, gripping his chocolate brown hair as she leaned in for more. Annabeth had never seen Rachel so happy and- Annabeth thought she would never think this- 'in love'. As they broke apart, Piper gasped and attracted attention to the shrub the girls sought refuge behind. Rachel blushed as Jordan pulled away a large frond and revealed the pair.

"What are you doing here? I'm gonna get in so much trouble from Apollo..." Rachel fretted. Piper and Annabeth stood up, brushed bark away from their shirts and jeans, and turned to face the 'couple'. "The question is, what are you doing here?" countered Annabeth. "With HIM?", added Piper in a questioning tone, "Not that I hate matchmaking, but Apollo is gonna freak!" Annabeth nodded towards Jordan, signalling that he should speak up about what had just happened.

Well, uh..." he stammered, uncertain of what he should say. "Me and Rach have been seeing each other for a few weeks, but I know for sure that I have feelings for her. She is the most unique and independent girl I've ever met and laughed with, and I love her for that." His voice lost the stutter and felt somehow stronger, as if confessing his love for Rachel gave him strength and confidence.

"Well you better figure some crazy excuse for the mess you made of things, before APOLLO finds out!" Piper exclaimed frantically, biting at her lip.

"Don't worry, I have a plan... I think?" Annabeth pitched in.

"Well that's a surprise!" Jordan snorted jokingly. He really was like Leo, in so many ways, except from the fact that Leo would have been two heads shorter and less muscular.

"Okay, so here's what we d-"

"Do what, Annie?"

Annabeth turned around and gasped.

 **So that is all I have for today! I hope you liked the first chapter of STITCHES AND SNITCHES, and please comment your ideas because I am trying to think of a good plot twist. Leave a -positive- review or a constructive one. I APOLLOgise if my puns are cringey, haha! I will try to post a shoutout after every chapter, but this is my first story and I am still trying to work this thing...**

 **I am not sure if I should keep the story as STITCHES AND SNITCHES, if you have a better suggestion put it down in the comments.**

 **Also, thanks to my friend and fellow fan girl Lily, for proofreading this chapter. Try to guess at who Annabeth was gasping at... :)**

 **See you guys next time and don't forget to post reviews, TOODALOO! - Opposite-of-Khione**


	2. Chapter 2

S **TITCHES AND SNITCHES**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Me:...**

 **Reader/s:...**

 **Me:*Pelted by fruit***

 **Me: I deserved it... :(**

 **Sup people and randoms from the internet! Welcome to the second chapter of STITCHES AND SNITCHES, hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be a backstory on Jordan Forge, and the person who requested that will be given a shoutout on that chapter.**

 **I will try to post regularly, note I say regularly. I have slept over at PROCRASTINATION's house for about a month, and exams are really getting to me. I have an oral on Wednesday, Assignment due on Friday, and a Landscape acrylic due tomorrow.**

 **Also, just a disclaimer that I DO NOT own PJO, HOO or any other titles by Rick Riordan, just the made-up characters of my stories, such as 'Jordan Forge", who you guys met in the last chapter.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Leo was standing behind Annabeth, holding hands with a breathtaking young woman, draped in a white shawl, feet covered in gladiator-style sandals, flawless face framed by honey-coloured locks. Whatever Leo did to win her over, it was effective.

"Ah.. wha...huh!?" Annabeth stuttered in shock.

Piper was not in shock. "Oh my Gods, I missed you so much, Leo!" She screamed in excitement.

Then the realisation dawned on her. "Everyone thought you were dead! Including me and Jason!"

And with that, Piper slapped Leo's face.

"Aye chica! That hurt!"

"Umm... what's happening?" Rachel asked, uncomfortable with the surprise reunion.

"Well, Leo over here hasn't bothered to tell us that he was alive this whole time. After he was blasted into oblivion during the war against Gaia!" Piper fumed, so enraged and shocked at the same time that there could have been smoke coming out of her ears.

"It's okay, he's like that a lot. Very ignorant but he means good..." the honey-haired girl murmured, unsure of what to say in this awkward conversation.

"And you are...?" Piper exclaimed.

"Calypso, daughter of Atlas, formerly the prisoner of Ogygia."

Annabeth stood stunned. Percy had ended up on Ogygia before, and Calypso had fallen head over heels in love with him. Annabeth couldn't blame her, Percy was almost intoxicating to look at, from his sea foam green eyes to his sun-kissed face, to his raven-black hair. But, Annabeth had been the lucky one and hadn't left her Seaweed Brain since Tartarus.

"Percy was there..." Annabeth started, trying to jog Calypso's memory.

"Oh yes, Percy Jackson, he was one of my favourites, besides Odysseus..." Calypso trailed off as she was met by a death stare from both Annabeth and Leo.

"Eh, whatever now let's get on with this plan to help Rachel and Jordan." Annabeth shook her head and shrugged slightly.

Annabeth took time to calculate the possible options in he head. Any god could be misunderstanding and based on previous experience, she did not want to become a guinea pig. If only the Styx could come into it, they could maybe have just enough wit to outsmart Apollo.

"Okay, so we all know that Apollo somehow fancies Rachel, so if she can seem like she's interested...-" Annabeth was cut off by a deep glare from Jordan. After all, it did not sound appealing for your 'girlfriend' to pretend to flirt with a god. Everyone knows where that leads to... *nudge* *nudge*

"All I'm saying is, Rachel just needs to manipulate Apollo into changing the rules of the Oracle dating system, and once he has sworn on the River Styx, tell him about Jordan. He won't be able to break his promise."

Calypso, Leo, Piper, Jordan and Rachel all nodded approvingly, ready to jump into action.

"Calypso and Piper, you set up a candlelight dinner tomorrow at 7 pm, I'll help Rachel in what to say to Apollo, Jordan will go about his business, and Leo, you will make tacos," Annabeth explained.

"On it, chica!" Leo piped up.

And so the six of them set to work.

 **So that is all I have for today! I hope you liked the second chapter of STITCHES AND SNITCHES, and please comment your ideas and any possible plot twists. Leave a -positive- review or a constructive one. I APOLLOgise if my puns are cringe, haha!**

 **Shoutout for today is Queen of Poptarts, for posting such a lovely comment and providing a very good guess at who the person behind Annabeth was... however as you can tell, it was Leo all along! I know, I'm shaking my head at how long he disappeared for too...**

 **Please do not spoil TOA; The Burning Maze, I only got it in the mail!**

 **I'm going to try and post Jordan's backstory as quick as possible, to make up for this one.**

 **See you guys next time and don't forget to post reviews, TOODALOO! - Opposite-of-Khione**


End file.
